<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bite of Chocolate by AngellTheNinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166819">A Bite of Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth'>AngellTheNinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Making Out, there's chocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeymaren wakes up and goes to look for Elsa. Elsa is in the dinning room, setting it up for breakfast. There is a tray of chocolate that she made. Its supposed to be for everyone but Honeymaren really wants a bite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bite of Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Elsamaren goodness. Not completely sin free. But its not sin all the way, just making out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honeymaren’s eyes opened slowly and she took in the little sun rays. She moved her hand around the other side of the bed only to feel cold sheets. She looked over and saw that Elsa already got up. She wasn’t surprised, both she and Elsa were used to getting up early but sometimes both liked to stay in bed just a little longer and cuddle.</p><p>Honeymaren sat up and let the sheet gather around her waist, she stretched and yawned. Getting up she got dressed, she picked the clothes Elsa gave her when they started spending nights in Arendelle. It was simple clothes like she was used to, with snowflake patterns here and there. Elsa’s idea no doubt.</p><p>She still wasn’t used to the comforts of the castle. She liked visiting Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf with Elsa but she also missed the woods while they were visiting.</p><p>Honeymaren made her way trough the castle down to the dinning room where she assumed Elsa was. It was still pretty early and sometimes she and Elsa would help set the table. It was weird at first because no one knew what to call Elsa since she wasn’t a Queen anymore. They called her “Highness” most of time, they couldn’t bring themselves to call her by her name no matter how much Elsa insisted.</p><p>Making her way to the dining room Honeymaren heard Elsa humming a song. She slowly opened the door and saw Elsa with her back turned setting a tray of all kinds of chocolate on the table. If there was one thing Honeymaren learned quickly was that Elsa and her sister had a great love for chocolate.</p><p>Sneaking up on the former Queen she wrapped her arms around her waist. Elsa jumped a bit and froze the chocolate on the tray.</p><p>“Maren!” Elsa giggled letting go of the trey.</p><p>“Good morning to you too Snowflake.” Honeymaren whispered as she kissed Elsa’s neck softly.</p><p>Elsa sighed and melted into her girlfriends embrace.</p><p>“Where is everyone?” Honeymaren asked when she took notice that there wasn’t anyone else in the room, although she knew that everyone knew about her and Elsa. They thought it was cute in fact.</p><p>“Doing other things. I told them I wanted to set the table myself, I even made the chocolate. Well not made more like melted and then cooled into little cubes.” Elsa gestured to the tray.</p><p>“Then I have to try one.” Honeymaren reached over and took one before Elsa could stop her.</p><p>“Hey! You can’t eat that before everyone else gets here.” Elsa tried to reach for the chocolate cube but Honeymaren moved away from her and ran passed her.</p><p>“Yeah? Just you watch me Snow Queen!” Honeymaren laughed as she ran to the other side of the table with Elsa chasing after her.</p><p>Elsa tried to catch her but Honeymaren put one of the chairs between them and neither knew what way to go. After a few moments Honeymaren ran but Elsa anticipated her move, but so did Honeymaren.</p><p>Honeymaren used her free hand to catch Elsa before Elsa could get to her. She moved her hand to her shoulder and pushed Elsa back slightly. Losing her balance Elsa fell over, tripping over the edge of the table and onto it. Honeymaren loomed over her smirking.</p><p>“Did you really think you could catch me? I’ve spent all my life running around the Enchanted Forest.” Honeymaren boasted while Elsa pouted.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have to chase you if you just let the chocolate alone.”</p><p>“Oh right.” Honeymaren looked at the chocolate she was holding in her other hand. By the miracle that was Elsa’s magic it hadn’t melted. Honeymaren got an idea and looked down at Elsa before winking at her and quickly taking the chocolate in her mouth. Half of it anyway.</p><p>Before Elsa could say anything Honeymaren leaned down, offering her the other half of the chocolate. Elsa’s eyes widened. She has kissed Honeymaren before, more than just kissed. Never went as far as to have sex with each other yet, but they were slowly but surely getting there. Elsa was still a bit insecure about her powers when it came to more intense moments and feelings when she was in those types of situations with Honeymaren.</p><p>Despite that she accept the offer and took the chocolate, along with the kiss that came with it. It was sweet and not just because of the chocolate. Sweetness turned into passion as the kiss became deeper. Elsa moaned and put her hands on Honeymaren’s shoulders drawing her closer, while Honeymaren placed her hands on Elsa’s hips.</p><p>They separated, needing to breathe. Honeymaren looked down at Elsa and smiled, seeing her flustered like that.</p><p>“You know,” Elsa said in a low voice, “I’ve heard that chocolate can be used as an aphrodisiac.”</p><p>Honeymaren smirked as she felt Elsa wrap her legs around her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw frost forming all over the table but she didn’t care. Neither did Elsa.</p><p>“Is that so?” Honeymaren said while leaving a trail of kisses over Elsa’s jaw and neck. Elsa hummed and attempted to draw Honeymaren even closer. “Should we have some more then?”</p><p>“I don’t think we need an aphrodisiac, do you?” Elsa got her answer when she felt Honeymaren softly run her hands over her legs. No aphrodisiac needed.</p><p>They went in for another kiss.</p><p>“They might already be awake, they usually... Oh my god!” And there it was. The buckets of ice known as Anna and Kristoff standing in the door way.</p><p>Both Elsa and Honeymaren turned to look at them. Kristoff look very uncomfortable, looking at the high windows like he just noticed they exist. Anna on the other hand was blushing beyond belief, she kept looking everywhere around the room except for the two of them.</p><p>Honeymaren got off Elsa quickly, so quickly that she almost tripped and fell down. Elsa tried her best to keep her composure and act like her little sister and her soon to be brother-in-law didn’t just catch her making out with her girlfriend in the dinning room.</p><p>“Um... we set the... the table. Mostly. And made chocolate. Sort of.” Elsa knew it was snowing but right now she didn’t really care. She really wanted to be somewhere, anywhere else right now.</p><p>“I really hope that’s the only thing you’ve ‘made’ here. We eat at this table! We need a new table!” Anna shouted while shooting daggers at them both. “There is a time and place for this! I’m really happy for you Elsa but there a some things I really don’t need to see.”</p><p>“We didn’t!” Elsa blushed.</p><p>“Yeah we just... we got a bit carried away, it was my fault really.” Honeymaren confessed looking pretty embarrassed herself. She wasn’t shy about showing her love for Elsa. Holding hands, cheek kisses, little pecks on the lips. But getting caught making out wasn’t something she ever wanted.</p><p>“Your fault?” Anna asked narrowing her eyes at Honeymaren.</p><p>“Ok! Well I think that should all just... skip breakfast this morning. Or you know just um... eat somewhere else.” Kristoff took Anna’s hand and lead her away while she was still glaring at Honeymaren.</p><p>When they were gone Honeymaren sat down in a chair breathing in.</p><p>“I think your little sister’s gonna kill me.”</p><p>Elsa laughed, “She’s protective. Honestly sometimes I feel like the little sister. She just happy for me and doesn’t want my first love to end like hers did.”</p><p>“I would never try to kill you Snowflake!” Honeymaren smiled at Elsa.</p><p>“I was going for a broken heart but I suppose that’s nice to know.” Elsa gave Honeymaren a little peck on the lips.</p><p>They held hands so a while before Honeymaren stomach growled, “I guess we should actually eat some food.”</p><p>Elsa chucked, “Yeah I guess we should.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://angelltheninth.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> for complete randomness and occasional fanart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>